A Timely Wild Madness
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Miyu never realized her life would change so much after following a Phoenix into Training Ground 44 to escape the usual mob, now she's finding family in the unlikely places in a group of animals that include the bird. Julius watched over Alice her descendents for years after the night he and the others were attacked, now Her granddaughter needs him more then ever. Her name, Miyu!


Amalthea: Ok I had a dream about this story idea while a friend of mine the next day had an idea that was very eerily similar to my dream. So I decide to do this for a bit of a laugh. Enjoy!

KON: Amalthea does not own Kuni no Alice series, Naruto or any songs that appear in the story! All she owns are the Spirit animal forms, her version of FemNaruto and the Pairings. Please Read and Review her stories! Also please vote in her poll on her profile! Now here's the list of Spirit Animal forms that the Roleholders are trapped in and enjoy the story!

Peter: pure white Dire wolf

Blood: Puma

Vivaldi: Puma

Elliot: German shepherd

Dee and Dum: Husky pups

Ace: Timber Wolf

Sidney Black: Pure black Dire Wolf

White Joker: Fire Country White Tiger with Black stripes

Black Joker: Fire Country Black Tiger with White Stripes

Julius: Time Phoenix

Gray: A Komodo dragon (like the one on Secret Saturdays only with actual venom)

Boris: Normal Housecat *giggles evilly* (I have plans for this form!)

Gowland: Red fox

Pierce: Lynx

Nightmare: Arabian horse based Pegasus Stallion

Ch.1

Julius gave a soft moan as he came to and opened his eyes to find himself on a large soft bed in an unfamiliar room; he tried to remember what happened when it suddenly came back to him. Alice and he had gone to a ball at Heart Castle where they had met up with the other Roleholders including Sidney Black and the Joker twins; they had been at the party for about 2-3 hours when they suddenly heard screams from outside along with heavy gunfire. Ace had ran to the window and paled to the point he looked like a ghost as Vivaldi asked what was going on, Ace turned and said in a horrified tone "The rebels are attacking and there's far more of them then we thought…the guards are trying to stop them but it doesn't look good."

Julius remembered looking over at Alice as she looked terrified at what was happening when Nightmare suddenly swore as he paled and said "Peter, Sidney and Julius, you three need to get Alice back to her world NOW! The rebels have found something they shouldn't have been able to!"

The Joker twins had looked over at Nightmare as White said "Please tell me you're not talking about…that weapon that had been sealed?"

Nightmare nodded sadly as Elliot swore and Vivaldi gasped in shock, Alice didn't understand why the Roleholders looked worried and a bit scared as Peter gently grabbed Alice's hand then led her from the room with Sidney and Julius following. Alice then heard a loud bang from the ballroom as gunfire erupted soon after, Julius and the two rabbits paled before Peter quickly picked Alice up bridal style as he took off down the hallway with the other two. Peter quickly led everyone outside through a secret door that led into the forest when Alice said quietly, "Peter, Julius…what's going on? Why does this sealed weapon scare all of you Roleholders so much?"

Julius then spoke up quietly and said "The weapon was sealed long before any of the current Roleholders; Alice but…there's been a warning passed down through the Roleholders that if the weapon was ever found and unsealed that we're to leave Wonderland before it's used. No one living knows what the weapon can do though…"

Suddenly they heard yelling and the sounds of people coming towards them, Sidney swore then told Peter and Julius to take Alice and get to the tower while he bought them time to get away. Alice made to stop him when Sidney suddenly leapt out from the bushes and fired at their pursuers before racing away from their hiding place to lead the Rebels away, Julius and Peter quickly made their way with Alice towards the clock tower and nearly had made it inside when gunfire rang out. Peter quickly called up his Gun before giving Alice a gentle kiss on the cheek before whispering "I love you Alice…"

Peter then looked at Julius with a serious face and said "Get her out of here, Clockmaker! Make sure she's safe!"

Julius nodded as Alice froze in shock at what Peter was going to do but was taken inside before she could stop Peter, Julius held tight to Alice as she began to cry softly while leading her to the top of the tower to get her safely home. They soon made it to the roof and Julius quickly opened the portal to the human world, Alice and Julius were soon ready to jump into the portal when the hairs on Julius's neck stood up. He turned as he paled and said "Alice, Jump NOW! I'll be right behind you, GO!"

Alice jumped and watched as Julius jumped seconds after for the portal just before a brilliant bluish white light washed over the whole area, the last thing Julius could remember after the Light had touched him when he fell into the portal was nothing but extreme pain shooting through his whole body.

Julius then heard the bedroom door open and turned his head to Alice, who had an expression that was a mixture of worry and relief on her face. Alice then closed the door and hurried over to the bed as Julius looked up at her in shock; Alice was gigantic compared to him for some reason now as he looked up at her face. Alice then said "I'm glad you're ok Julius, you've been unconscious for 3 days since we came to my world…"

Julius then found himself being scooped up into Alice's arms as she stood and headed towards a full length mirror near her writing desk, Julius squirmed a bit at being carried until he heard Alice say "I think I know what the weapon was meant to do to the Roleholders…I think it was the Light we saw that night caused this to happen to you."

Julius made to ask what she meant when he felt Alice stop and looked into the Mirror only to freeze in horror and disbelief; Julius looked at the reflection with wide eyes as he tilted his head only for the BIRD in the mirror to copy him. The bird was easily big enough to fit snugly inside Alice's arms with a long flowing tail, long graceful neck and the feathers were a deep midnight blue with pure black and dark gold accents mostly on the wings and tail, the beak was a dark gray that went nicely with the coloration of the feathers while the eyes staring back at Julius were a deep ocean sapphire blue with slit like black pupils slightly ringed in gold. Julius stared at his reflection with a numb feeling as he realized there was a good chance that if this was what had happened to him, the others were then probably in the same state only as different animals possibly. He then felt Alice's arms tighten around him in a gentle and comforting hug as she said "I promise I'll figure out a way to help you, Julius. I don't know what I can do but I should be able to help in some way."

Julius looked up at her and then made to say thank you only to hear his voice come out as a low tenor trill that had a very musical quality to it, Alice looked a little surprised as did Julius who thought in his head " _Did I actually just MAKE that noise?_ "

15,000 years later….

Julius sighed inside the small cave he had hidden himself in for the past 4 years since Alice's many times great grandson died the day of the Kyuubi attack, he knew that Minato's daughter was still alive somewhere in the village but he wasn't able to and just couldn't bring himself to go near her for now until her last year in the academy. Julius looked out at the setting sun and gave a sad trill of phoenix song as he missed talking to Alice and her descendants, hell he just missed having someone around for company as he had been watching out for Alice's family over the years since becoming a Phoenix of some type that night. Julius was lost in memory when he heard the sounds of a rather large mob running as they yelled "Kill the Demon child! Take revenge for the ones she killed that night!"

Julius was quick to take flight at hearing that and followed the shouting as he saw a small child who looked to be only 2 years old with sunshine gold hair running from the mob, Julius's heart almost stopped in shock as he recognized that hair color then a cold fury came over him as he realized the villagers were taking out their anger at the Kyuubi on Minato's only child who had the fox sealed inside her. Julius knew he couldn't take out the crowd but he could lead the young girl to a spot that while deadly…the animals would band together at his request to protect the child, he quickly swooped down and made sure that only the young girl could see him as their eyes met. Her eyes went wide as the handsome bird gestured with his head in a certain direction causing her to realize the bird wanted her to follow him; Miyu Uzumaki threw all caution to the wind and raced after the gorgeous bird until she reached a large forest surrounded by a large fence. She paled at seeing the fence with no openings she could see until she heard a low musical trill off to her right; Miyu quickly followed the sound to where there was an opening just big enough for her to get through.

Miyu squirmed into the hole and quickly made it to the other side before racing into the forest, the villagers stopped on the other side of the fence as a bunch of drunken ninja then leapt the fence to chase after the terrified child to the cheers of the rest of the mob. Julius watched from a nearby tree as he interfered as much as he dared for now as anger burned in his eyes at the mob's actions, Julius then took to the air to return to his temporary home as he had a good feeling that Miyu would be well protected by something living in the forest…

Meanwhile…

Miyu continued to run deeper into the forest as she heard the ninja chasing after her; she made to glance behind to see where her pursuers were when she suddenly crashed into something that was very large and furry. Miyu heard a grunt as she landed on her backside and looked up to see a large half grown Fire Country tiger with unusual coloring, the pure black tiger with white stripes looked down at her with curious rose red colored eyes when Miyu suddenly moved and hid beneath the Tiger just behind its front paws. The tiger blinked then looked up as a group of very drunken ninja came into the clearing with cruel smirks and sneers on their faces, the tiger then heard a terrified whimper from the small girl hiding behind its front legs as the Ninja began to walk towards them…

Black quickly made the connection that the small girl was being chased by the Ninja for some reason and the group obviously meant her harm, Black gave a loud snarl as he HATED people that would harm a child for any stupid reason at all. Black quickly snapped his teeth at the Ninja as they got closer while Black shielded the little girl easily with his body from the attacks hitting them, Black then noticed something that had him laughing mentally as his twin brother snuck up on silent paws behind the attackers and gave a loud and terrifying roar right behind the drunken idiots. The group of drunks screamed like little girls and ran from the clearing as White snorted then walked over to his older brother, White then sat down and asked " _ **What the hell was that about?**_ "

Black sighed and uncurled his body from the small girl who was crying softly in fear as he said " _ **Those bastards were after her for some reason and were calling her a demon and monster.**_ "

White looked at the child then inched forward as he made himself look as unthreatening as possible to her, she sniffled sadly as she watched him approach then giggled a bit as White gently sniffed her face and hands. White's eyes went wide then softened before he gently licked the child's cheek then turned to his brother and said " _ **She's descended from Alice somehow, she smells almost exactly like Alice did…**_ "

Black blinked in shock then looked at the little girl who was now yawning with a sleepy look on her face; Black then gave a small smile as he looked at his brother and said " _ **Let's take her back to the den with us, Poor kid looks ready to pass out on the spot…**_ "

White nodded then gently picked up her up by the back of her shirt before placing her on Black's back, Black's ears twitched as he caught a soft happy sigh while the little girl lay down and cuddled into his fur. Black and White then headed to their nearby den and slipped inside as White chuckled and whispered softly " _ **Kid's fast asleep and clinging to your fur like a lifeline…I'm usually not one to say this but she looks way too adorable when sleeping.**_ "

Black then yawned as he curled up with his brother beside him and drifted to sleep to the sounds of the forest and the gentle breathing of the small girl on his back….

The next day…

Sarutobi, Inu, Neko, Weasel and Viper quickly began to search the forest training grounds 44 also known as the Forest of Death for Miyu with the hopes she was safe somehow, Sarutobi was quickly hopping among the tree branches when a flash of movement caught his eye to his left. He quickly stopped and had hopped a few branches to his left when he saw a half grown White Fire Country Tiger come out from under a large tree's roots, he watched as the tiger stretched then moved from the entrance as another half grown Fire Country Tiger that had pure black fur with white stripes came to stand next to what was his sibling; Sarutobi assumed. Sarutobi then saw a familiar head of sunshine gold on the back of the Black Tiger who turned his head with an amused look in his eyes to look at the still sleeping Miyu, the White tiger then gave a low mewling sound causing the Black tiger to look over and nod as he laid down in a patch of sunshine and the white tiger then disappeared into the tangled growth of the forest.

Sarutobi then noticed Miyu stirring and paled as she sat up to rub her eyes, Sarutobi almost attacked when he noticed the tiger looking at Miyu but he paused as he watched Miyu slid off the tiger's back and walked towards his head. Sarutobi swore his jaw hit the ground as Miyu hugged the tiger without fear and it then gave her a gentle lick on the cheek before nuzzling the four year old, suddenly a loud yell of shock came from the direction the other tiger had gone causing the black tiger to stand up with twitching ears as he sniffed the air. The black tiger let out a low protective growl as he then turned to Miyu and gently picked her up by the back of her shirt before heading back towards the den, Sarutobi blinked as all that ran through his head was " _What the Fuck? Fire Country tigers are especially aggressive as juveniles, even more so with MALES! So why are they treating Miyu like a small…tiger…cub…_ "

Sarutobi then slapped his forehead as he thought to himself " _Maybe the fox has something to do with the two tigers treating her like that…or those two tigers are a lot smarter than the normal tigers._ "

Sarutobi then noticed the White tiger running into the clearing before turning and letting loose with a loud snarl as Viper, Inu and Weasel came into the clearing, he then noticed the white tiger had placed itself in front of the den's entrance as it growled at the ANBU members in front of it. Sarutobi was quick to figure out the white tiger was protecting the other tiger and Miyu who were inside the den, Sarutobi then jumped to the ground and called to the 3 ANBU to stand down as he came over at a non-threatening pace to stand in front of the large white tiger. The large tiger let out a low growl as he looked Sarutobi straight in the eyes allowing Sarutobi to see the humanity and intelligence that remind him of some of Orochimaru's crueler experiments of trying to create Human/Animal hybrids that had forced children into the form of Animals but with a completely human mind. Most of the children had been orphans and had completely given in to the animal instincts of their bodies while the very few who managed to cling on to their Humanity were taken in by the various summon clans and taught how to actually survive and fight in their new forms. Sarutobi then cleared his head as he noticed the tiger breaking eye contact and leaning forward, the old man stayed still as the large tiger then delicately sniffed him before pulling back with a sigh….

White looked at the elderly shinobi in front of him before looking at the three standing just behind him and then looked back at the elderly Shinobi as he tilted his head curiously to the side, The man got the hint and said "The young girl inside the den is someone we've been looking for most of the night after the ANBU who were supposed to be looking after her abandoned their posts and left her to the mob. I have already dealt with the people who left her to the mob and the shinobi who had chased her into the forest in the first place but I now need to get her checked over for any injuries…"

The tiger looked at him then turned his head as he let out a loud meowing sound towards the den, the black tiger then came out with Miyu being carried by her shirt collar as she giggled away and gently set her down as she playfully tackled the elderly Shinobi and said "Oji-san, Can I stay with the big kitties? They're really nice and protected me last night!"

Sarutobi chuckled at the 4 year old's words and said "I think that would be up to them, sweetheart but if not, I believe Viper can bring you to visit them if that's ok with them."

Black and White blinked as the 4 year old then whirled around and gave them the biggest and most adorable pair of puppy dog eyes as her lower lip began to tremble slightly, White withstood it for about 3 minutes to the adorable four year old's look but it was Black who surprised everyone. The Black furred tiger instantly caved and gently curled himself around the small girl as he nuzzled her and licked her cheek causing her to giggle and hug his neck, White looked at his brother in surprise then sighed as he looked at the shinobi as he drew a 1 in the dirt before nodding causing Sarutobi to chuckle. The Hokage then had a bit of an evil idea to spite the civilian council and Danzo when it came to them and their attitude towards Miyu causing him to chuckle a bit evilly, he then asked Inu to check on the people in the T&I division they had taken there last night then asked Viper "Viper…is that old mansion still standing just outside the fence to here?"

Viper blinked then caught on as she then said "Yes it is Hokage-sama, it's a bit rundown but still livable and has plenty of room for whoever decides to live there such as…a young girl and her animal companions?"

3 ½ years later….

Miyu sighed happily as she came out from the academy and easily spotted her White ni-san waiting at the gates while the adults avoided him like the plague, Miyu quickly ran over to the Large white fire country tiger who had finally reached his full size and gave him a hug as he licked her cheek before she gently climbed up on his back. White made sure she had a good grip on his fur then stood before leaving the grounds and heading home, they were ¾ of the way home when they noticed a group of villagers gathered around a small canine and beating it without mercy. Miyu growled angrily along with White at the sight and they quickly changed course to help the poor creature the villagers were hurting, one of the villagers noticed them as they warned the others then all scattered leaving the poor animal laying in pain. Miyu quickly got off White's back as she slowly approached the animal and found a 1 to 1 ½ year old red fox panting in pain as he watched her warily; Miyu mentally thanked all available deities that Kyuubi had given her the ability to understand animals after she met him during meditation and talked with him respectfully.

Miyu gently reached out and gently stroked the fox's fur as she said "How the heck did you wind up in that situation?"

The fox sighed and said " _ **I was hunting a rabbit and before I knew it, it had run past those villagers who ganged up on me as soon as I was noticed…**_ "

Miyu winced and made to say something when suddenly White spoke up and said " _ **Figures you'd wind up a Fox, Gowland…**_ "

The fox who Miyu had gathered in her arms at this point perked his ears and looked at the large tiger as he said in relief " _ **White, you SOB! You're a sight for sore eyes after all these years…I thought Black would have been with you?**_ "

Miyu giggled and then said "Black Ni-chan is under house arrest at the moment after he scared the hell out of villagers planning on hurting me again. He took his little joke a bit too far and Sarutobi Oji-san placed him under house arrest for all the paperwork he accidently caused."

Gowland laughed before wincing in pain at the sharp pain in his ribs, Miyu then smiled as she got back up on White's back and asked him to take them to Hana Onee-chan so they could get Gowland's injuries looked at just in case, White nodded then quickly took off in the direction of the Vet clinic while Julius flew overhead unseen as he kept an eye his small charge…


End file.
